Natsu y medio
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Era un día normal en Fairy Tail pero un pequeño accidente hizo que Natsu Dragneel revelara un secreto muy oculto. ahora ¿que es lo que hará Fairy Tail ante esta nueva faceta del Dragonslayer y sus posibles consecuencias?.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail. los miembros iban y venían en sus diarios quehaceres, como salir a hacer alguna misión, charlar con compañeros y amigos sobre varias anécdotas o solo venir a pasar el rato.

Sentado en frente del bar. Natsu Dragneel, el buscapleitos número uno del gremio se encontraba inusualmente serio. Frente a él la camarera del gremio Mirajane Strauss, se hallaba confundida ante tal situación. Muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza pero la más importante era; ¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan pensativo?. Y tratándose de Natsu podrían ser muchas cosas y a la vez nada. Sin embargo sea lo que sea que lo tenía tan concentrado debía ser algo sumamente importante. Tanto como para ignorar incluso a su amigo-rival el cual estaba tratando de provocarlo para iniciar una ya hasta este punto normal pelea entre los dos que al final llevaría por arrastrar a todos los miembros en una gran pelea estilo «Battle Royal».

Gray había estado llamando su atención por casi un minuto lo cual era raro. Porque el lapso de tiempo que le tomaba a Natsu responder a cualquier comentario que saliera de la boca del mago de hielo, variaba ente medio segundo y dos segundos. (Mira había decidido cronometrar el tiempo por diversión). Lo cual siempre era respondido por un puñetazo en la cara o patada en el abdomen. Y en el mejor de los casos el solo respondía con un colorido vocabulario de insultos, en los que normalmente había palabras de alto calibre. El mago de hielo estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no ser por Mira, la cual le había dado una afilada mirada que hizo temblar al pelinegro y lo obligara a abandonar sus esfuerzos por empezar una pelea con el Pelirosado. Y volviera a su lugar donde estaba su novia.

—Oye Mira, ¿que día es hoy? —pregunto de repente Natsu, devolviéndola a la realidad.

—ahh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa…? —respondió sorprendida— a-ah sí… hoy es martes Natsu. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

Mira oyó levemente maldecir a Natsu .

—Me voy a casa Mira —anuncio levantándose, lo cual confundió a la peliblanca.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero no hace mucho que llegaste? —pregunto confundida ante tal acció el dragon slayer estaba actuando muy raro hoy.

—lo sé, pero cosas que hacer —respondió, esta vez Natsu se veía algo preocupado— lo siento.

Natsu había comenzado a caminar cuando un grito de advertencia que venía detrás de él, lo hizo girarse. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a Kinana cayendo en cámara lenta, luego oscuridad total acompañado de mucha agua fría.

* * *

—¡Kinana! —grito mira preocupada al ver a la joven en el suelo. Se había dado un fuerte costalazo.

—Descuida Mira-san, estoy bien… —respondió la nombrada desde el suelo mientras daba cortos y rápidos respiros para mitigar el dolor. Había caído sobre su rodilla.

—que bueno — Mira dio pequeño respiro de alivio al menos su compañera no se había lastimado seriamente.

—¡hey! ¡¿Quien apago la luz?! —escucho decir a su lado desde el suelo. De repente mira recordó que Natsu estaba ahí, seguramente el balde con agua que tenia Kinana voló por los aires al momento de caerse. Desafortunadamente fue a caer justo donde se encontraba pelirosado.

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja! —Se escucho reír a alguien— ¡mira pero que idiota cabeza de cerillo! —Obviamente era Gray riéndose a expensas del dragon slayer.

—¡Vete a la mierda exhibicionista! —grito natsu desde el suelo. La risa del pelinegro se detuvo en seco.

—¿qué pasa cabeza de flama?, ¿el agua estaba muy fría? —Agrego burlón— ¡ja! ¡ja! tu voz esta chillona. —remarco riendo esta vez, y varios miembros se le unieron en la risa.

Ante tal comentario Natsu se levanto de inmediato y con rapidez se quito el balde de la cabeza. Y al hacerlo todo el gremio quedo en silencio absoluto.

* * *

Mira estaba paralizada. Ante ella estaba una linda chica de cabello rosado que le llegaba hasta la parte superior de la espalda, largas pestañas adornaban sus grandes ojos avellanas que extrañamente desprendían un cierto aire de ferocidad, y una esbelta figura que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es modelo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Mira y el resto del gremio fue tomar una gran pero sutil bocanada de aire y gritar confundidos a los cuatro vientos.

—¡QUE!

Frente a todos ellos estaba una (muy guapa) versión femenina de Natsu cubriéndose los oídos con una expresión preocupada.

—Maldita sea… —dijo mientras daba un largo suspiro.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

 **Una extraña maldición.**

* * *

Todo el gremio estaba dando un respiro colectivo después de haber gritado tan fuerte que Natsu podría asegurar que toda magnolia y sus alrededores los escucharon. Pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Su mayor problema era que tenía que explicar algo que hubiera deseado que se mantuviera en secreto posiblemente toda su vida pero esa posibilidad salió por la ventana en el momento en que ese maldito balde cayó sobre su cabeza. ¡Mierda!. Ahora no tenía más opción que resignarse y explicar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Muy bien ¿ya se calmaron todos? —dijo Natsu llamando la atención de los presentes. A lo cual todos simplemente pudieron asentir.— Bien.

—N-Natsu… ¿de verdad eres tú? —pregunto mira confundida.

—… si, si yo —respondió Natsu suspirando. Honestamente no culpaba a mira de estar completamente confundida. Cualquiera reaccionaria de la misma manera si algo así llegara a suceder.

—¡Ja!… ¡ja! ¡ja!ja! buena broma cabeza de flama pero ya en serio deshace el hechizo de transformación —dijo Gray el cual había salido de su estupor.— ¡Ja! Quien iba a decir que te gustaban esa clase de co…! —y antes de lograra terminar un balde le llego en plena cara el cual se rompió en varios pedazos enviando a caer a Gray de bruces al suelo.

—¡No, pedazo de mierda! ¿¡Crees que haría eso por diversión!?

—Si —respondió el gremio al unisonó. Al ver esto Natsu se asombro.

—¡Pues váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡No es así!. —Le grito todos— Hijos de puta…. —susurro al final.

—Aw… vamos Natsu no te pongas así. Nadie lo dijo en serio. —le dijo mira mientras de acariciaba la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

—Yo lo decía en serio. El es capaz de hacer algo así. —agrego Nab. El cual solo recibió en respuesta un botellazo en la cabeza, cortesía de Mira dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

—Ugh… está bien Mira, no importa —le dijo Natsu mientras saltaba la barra y se dirigía a la cocina dejando a todos aun mas confundidos por sus acciones. Para luego regresar con una tetera la cual al parecer tenia agua recién hervida en sus manos. Después se dirigió con total calma hacia el escenario, puso la tetera sobre su cabeza y vacio el contenido sobre sí mismo.

Y nuevamente el gremio quedo completamente atónito.

Al momento del que agua comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Su figura comenzó a transformarse, su estatura comenzó a aumentar, sus hombros empezaban a ensancharse, Y sus bien dotados pechos lentamente desaparecían. Dejando así al Masculino Natsu Dragneel que todos conocían.

—¡QUE! —Gritaron todos de nuevo. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer los acababa de suceder.

—¿Cómo es esto posible…? —pregunto consternado Makarov. No sintió nada de magia en esa transformación, como para asociarlo a un hechizo. Ante esa pregunta Natsu no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Esto, lo que acaba de suceder. Es una maldición. —dijo Natsu seriamente.

* * *

En su sexto mes de viaje. Natsu y Happy ya habían recorrido una gran parte de Earthland. No decidieron recorrer fiore por que ya casi habían recorrido gran parte del país en sus varias misiones en el gremio así que optaron por recorrer el gran continente de Ishgar. Su viaje los llevo por Bosco, Isenberg y Pergrande viviendo varias aventuras y retos día a día. Y en el caso de Natsu entrenándose arduamente. Mientras estaban en la ciudad Vaalbara cerca de la frontera con Amasia, el dúo conocería a dos viajeros que sin duda alguna serian la causa directa de este traspié. Como lo describirá natsu mas adelante. Genma y Ranma Saotome.

Por mera causalidad se conocieron cuando Genma Trato de robarles los pescados que Natsu y Happy habían pescado en el rio del pueblo. Luego de recibir una paliza por parte de Natsu y varias arañadas por parte de Happy. Ranma entro en acción para salvarle el trasero al idiota de su padre. Un ligero enfrentamiento se produjo entre Natsu y Ranma por ese hecho. El combate termino con Natsu como vencedor debido a que Ranma vio Happy y lo hizo entrar en pánico provocando que este bajara su guardia y así asegurando Natsu su victoria. Pero ambos quedaron impresionados por las habilidades del otro. Y una amistad entre ambos se formo.

Después de Ranma obligara a su padre a disculparse. Los viajeros se presentaron formalmente. Genma y Ranma eran artistas marciales que estaban recorriendo Earthland en busca de perfeccionarse como luchadores y ambos se dirigían a Amasia con dicho propósito. El campo de entrenamiento de «Zhouquan Xiang» o también conocido como «Jusenkyo». El cual es infamemente conocido en Amasia por sus estanques malditos. Desafortunadamente para Natsu, Ranma y Genma no se enterarían de esto hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Natsu por su parte quedo asombrado con todo eso. Ranma a su parecer era alguien impresionante. A pesar de no ser mago. Pero eso no le impidió darle uno buenos golpes que aun resentía en su cuerpo. Así que tomo una decisión que finalmente terminaría por condenarlo. Acompañar a los Saotome en su viaje a Jusenkyo.

Genma estaba reacio ante tal petición. Pero Ranma estaba emocionado finalmente alguien con el cual podía practicar en serio. Si bien el y su padre practicaban a diario el sentía que estaba cayendo en la rutina ya que con el tiempo se estaba acostumbrando al estilo y la velocidad de su padre. Lo cual a largo plazo se convertiría en un problema, como cuando se enfrento a Natsu. Natsu tenía un tiempo de reacción y velocidad diferentes. Lo cual lo convertía en gran desafío. Y Ranma Saotome nunca se echaba hacia atrás ante un desafío. Además el viajar con un gato antropomórfico le ayudaría a superar un poco su fobia a los felinos.

Natsu por otro lado también estaba emocionado. Originalmente el planeaba comenzar su retorno a Fiore por otra ruta. Esta vez regresando por Seven. Pero en todo su viaje nunca había escuchado acerca de este lugar al cual Ranma y su padre planeaban ir. Y esta podría resultar en una experiencia muy favorable. No fue así del todo.

Finalmente después de una corta persuasión. Natsu se había ofrecido a pagar los viajes de los Saotomes a cambio de que lo llevaran con ellos. Eso fue incentivo suficiente para que recibiera al Dragonslayer con un gran abrazo. Y al día siguiente partieron. Se tardaron cinco días en llegar. Tres días en transporte para el calvario de Natsu, y los otros dos días a pie. Ya que el lugar se hallaba en las cordilleras de Bayanhar. Y no habia modo de llegar ahí más que a pie.

Al llegar ahí fueron recibidos por hombre de mediana estatura y algo regordete vestido con un uniforme totalmente verde a excepción de la estrella roja en su boina.

—Ohh, visitantes. Bienvenidos al legendario campo de entrenamiento de Zhouquan Xiang —saludo el hombre.

Para los tres visitantes más el gato. El lugar lucia prácticamente inofensivo; había una gran cantidad de manantiales de varios tamaños de los cuales sobresalían cañas de bambú hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—¿están listos muchachos? —pregunto Genma.

—¡Si! —respondieron Natsu y Ranma emocionados.

—¡Aye! —agrego también Happy a pesar que de no iba hacer nada. Y saco un pescado de bolsito y comenzó a comérselo.

El guía por su parte quedo boquiabierto al ver un gato parlante.

—Un demonio… —dijo apuntando a Happy.

—¡que grosero!, no soy un demonio, soy un gato. ¡Aye! —respondió Happy algo indignado. Esto era nuevo, ser llamado demonio.

—Uh… de acuerdo… —solo pudo responder el guía. Cuando un cuerpo se estrello a gran velocidad en frente de el.

—¡ja, Ja! ¡te estás volviendo lento anciano! —dijeron al unisonó Ranma y Natsu.

Al oir esto Genma salió rápidamente del pequeño cráter en el que se encontraba, de un salto voló hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

—¡Mocosos insolentes ya verán! —Y Genma se lanzo hacia Ranma el cual también salto hacia su dirección para interceptarlo. Pero ninguno pudo tocar a su rival ya que Natsu pateo a ambos en la cara enviándolos a hacia unas rocas donde quedaron incrustados dejando sus siluetas marcadas.

—¡ja ja ja! —se carcajeo Natsu al ver a los dos Saotomes incrustados en la roca— ¡no bajen la guardia ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué acaso no iban en serio! ¡Vamos vengan! ¡¿o acaso tienen miedo?! —agrego burlándose.

—Fanfarrón… — dijo Genma

—Engreído… ¡Vamos papa!— agrego Ranma. Y ambos se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo.

—¡Vaya…! Que señores tan peculiares —dijo el guía tomando asiento en una roca cercana.— Ya casi nadie viene a este lugar, ya que este sito es sumamente peligroso —de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pipa y la encendió dándole una bocanada al tabaco.— veras en este lugar hay más de cien manantiales. Cada uno tiene su propia leyenda las cuales son muy dramáticas.

Nuevamente otra persona fue caer cerca del guía y del exceed dejando otro pequeño cráter. Esta vez fue Ranma, cortesía de una patada de Genma.

—Maldita sea… ¡me las van a pagar! — rápidamente salió del cráter y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo.

—¡cuidado señores, algo terrible puede ocurrir si llegan a caer en alguno de los manantiales! —advirtió el guía. Pero sus advertencias llegaron a oídos sordos.

Genma y Ranma se lanzaron contra Natsu. Este esquivo el puñetazo de Ranma el cual paso de largo, pero afortunadamente aterrizo en una de las cañas de bambú que se encontraba en su camino. Después maniobro en el aire para esquivar la patada de Genma que venía en su dirección. Aprovechando el momento realizo un giro y le proporciono una certera patada en la espalda. Enviando al viejo directo al estanque que hizo saltar el agua bien alto hacia el cielo.

—¡Ja ja! ¡Te pille! — se burlo Natsu. Pero su victoria fue corta por recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla por parte de Ranma, enviándolo a volar a la fuente más cercana. Pero nuevamente Natsu se maniobro en el aire y fue a caer sobre la vara de que estaba ahí.

—buen golpe, pero vas a tener que esforzarte mas Ranma.

—perfecto, temía que fuera demasiado fácil.

Ambos luchadores se quedaron viéndose fijamente cuando una enorme bestia salió del estanque donde había caído Genma. Y aterrizo cerca de ellos.

Un Panda.

Y se veía cabreado.

Ambos luchadores quedaron perplejos.

—¡Oh no! ¡Cayo en el manantial Xiongmao Niaoquan! ¡Hay una dramática leyenda que dice que hace dos mil años un panda se ahogo en el!. —dijo el guía preocupado.

El panda se lanzo contra Natsu el cual aun seguía perplejo, que apenas logro esquivar el zarpado del oso dejandolo en el aire indefenso.

—¡Y desde entonces existe la maldición de que todos los que caigan ahí se convertirán en panda! —Agrego el hombre.

—¡QUE! —dijeron los dos jóvenes.

En eso el panda salto hacia Natsu que aun seguía en el aire y conecto un zarpazo contra el Dragonslayer y lo envió a volar directo a donde se encontraba Ranma. Provocando que ambos chocaran y cayeran juntos a uno de los manantiales cercanos.

—¡cielos! ¡Se han caído en el manantial Niang Niaoquan! ¡Hay una dramática leyenda que dice que hace mil quinientos años una chica se ahogo en el Niang Niaoquan!, ¡y desde entonces existe la maldición de que todos los que caigan en ese manantial se convertirán en chica! —Nuevamente explico el guía.

Del fondo del manantial dos personas emergieron. Y tal y como lo decía la leyenda dos lindas chicas, una peliroja y una pelirosada salieron en lugar de dos hombres.

—¿Natsu…? —Pregunto la peliroja.

—¿Ranma…? —Pregunto a su vez la pelirosada.— ¡Aaahhh! —Grito mientras apuntaba a la peliroja.

—¡Aaahhh! —Grito también la peliroja mientras abría su Gi y en lugar de ver pectorales vio dos voluptuosos pechos. Los gritos de ambas mujeres hicieron eco por todo el valle.

* * *

—Y estuvimos gritándonos el uno al otro por dos minutos, antes de salir del agua y comenzar a perseguir a Genma para matarlo. —Finalizo Natsu derrotado.

—Vaya… ¿quién iba a pensar que un lugar así existiría? —agrego Makarov mientras rascaba su barba.

—si… es como algo salido de un libro de fantasía —comento Lucy perpleja por lo que había vivido su amigo.— ¿y es permanente? —pregunto.

—desafortunadamente si… como fueron capaz de verlo hace poco. Si bien el guía dijo que la cura era mojarse con agua caliente, la maldición vuelve a surtir efecto al entrar en contacto con agua fría así que yo no llamaría a eso una cura. —respondió Natsu acomodándose en la silla.

—Ya veo —Asintió Lucy.

—Pero Natsu... hace unos días llegaste al gremio bajo una fuerte lluvia y no te transformaste. —pregunto Mira confundida.

—¡Ah! Eso es porque estoy usando algo que anula efecto de la maldición —Respondió Natsu rascándose la nunca algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto esta vez Makarov.

—Un Jabon.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Dejen sus reviews.**

 _ **Catch ya Later!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **No hay cura.**

* * *

—¡¿Un Jabon?! —dijeron todos nuevamente asombrados.

—¡Siiii…! ¡Un Jabón! —respondió molesto cubriéndose los oídos nuevamente— ¡Cielos! podrían bajarle a los gritos. se está volviendo molesto.

—Lo siento Natsu, trataremos —se disculpo Mira. Sabiendo lo sensible que eran sus oídos.

—Eso espero, ¡Rayos...! —replico Natsu.

—¿en serio Natsu? ¿Un jabon? —Pregunto incrédulo Gray.— Honestamente estaba esperando algo impactante. ¿Pues no se? ¿Un colgante? ¿Una especie de talismán o amuleto? O…

—Alguna pócima ultra rara que muy pocos pueden conseguir —Interrumpió Natsu— pues lo lamento Gray esto no es una puta novela de misterio —Agrego bastante molesto.

—¡y si! ¡es un jabón!. Ahora dejen de hacer preguntas estúpidas y dejen me contarles cómo funciona. —Tomo un pequeño respiro para calmarse y continuo— la gracia de este jabón es que al parecer es capaz de anular el efecto de la maldición. Pero… —Hizo otra pausa— … el efecto solo es temporal. No es permanente. Ya que esta maldición es demasiado poderosa, y el jabón solo es una medida temporal. —finalizo con seriedad.

—De cuanto estamos hablando —pregunto esta vez Laxus.

—Tres o cuatro días máximos

—¿Y…? ¿No has intentado encontrar alguna otra cura? ¿No se? ¿En Jusenkyo tal vez? —Pregunto Lucy preocupada.

—claro que lo he intentado. Recorrimos una buena parte del área alrededor de Jusenkyo y nadie conocía cura alguna. Incluso el mismo guía nos dijo que estas maldiciones eran irreversibles. y la única cura era solo el agua caliente. Bueno al menos hasta que encontré el jabón.

—Ya veo… —dijo Lucy— Apropósito. ¿Donde encontraste ese jabón? — pregunto intrigada.

—Siii… bueno. Es difícil que lo crean pero lo encontré aquí en Fiore.

—¿En dónde?— Pregunto esta vez el maestro. Temiendo que uno de sus hijos estuviera tratando con la gente equivocada.

—En Langley. Cerca de Crocus a una anciana que siempre va acompañada con su nieta.

—¡QUE! —gritaron todos nuevamente.

—¡ARGH! ¡Mierda! ¡Los gritos por favor! ¡No es necesario exagerar! ¡Carajo! —grito Natsu molesto de nuevo cubriéndose los oídos.

—Estoy de de acuerdo con Salamander en este caso. Dios no exageren tanto.

— Agrego Gajeel, también cubriéndose los oídos.

—Lo siento —dijeron todos algo avergonzados.

—¿pero cómo? ¿Acaso esa anciana es alguna especie de sabio milenial que es capaz de reconocer a la gente que sufre a causa de las maldiciones? —pregunto Lucy algo extasiada.

Natsu por su parte solo observaba con una ceja arqueada a su rubia compañera.

—Te volviste algo loca ahí… —le dijo a la maga celestial lo cual provoco que enrojeciera de vergüenza y escondiera su cara detrás de Gray.

— …pero no. en realidad la anciana vendía este jabón como tratamiento natural para dolores musculares. Y el que haya sido capaz de anular aunque sea temporalmente la maldición de la chica ahogada creo que solo fue un efecto secundario. Ya que la misma anciana al parecer desconoce ese efecto.

—Vaya… —dijo Makarov sorprendido.

—Increíble, ¿No? —agrego Natsu sonriente.

—Ya lo creo. Pero hay algo que me tiene en duda. ¿Qué otras maldiciones tienen los demás manantiales? —pregunto Levy, Honestamente estaba intrigada con todo esto. ¿Manantiales malditos? ¿Maldiciones capaces de alterar la apariencia física de una persona?. ¡Todo esto era sumamente interesante!. Y lo más increíble es que no había nada escrito en libros sobre ese lugar y sus estanques malditos. Tal vez habría algo en la biblioteca del concejo respecto a eso.

—No lo sé. Además después de caer en esas fuentes decidimos marcharnos del lugar. Quiero decir, el tener una maldición la cual es capaz que cambiar tu apariencia es bastante deprimente al principio.

—Ah… Lo siento —se disculpo Levy.

—Descuida. Pero lo siento solo se esas dos

—Ah… ya veo… —dijo decepcionada Levy. A lo que Gajeel le acaricio la cabeza a modo de consolación.

—A propósito ¿no hay ningún efecto secundario? —pregunto preocupada Mira. —¿Efecto secundario? ¿De qué exactamente? —Natsu no sabía a qué se refería Mira con esa pregunta.

—Me refiero, así no hay otro efecto por caer a esos manantiales malditos además de cambiar de forma, quiero decir ¿tu personalidad no cambia al transformarte en chica? —agrego.

Natsu finalmente entendiendo a lo que se refería contesto. —¡Ah! Eso… ¡No! El guía nos dijo que la transformación era solamente física, La personalidad y las habilidades de la persona se mantienen intactas.

En eso un gran chorro de agua cayó sobre él. Mostrando de nuevo a su versión femenina la cual se veía muy cabreada. Sin perder tiempo se giro para encontrar al graciosito que hizo esto y solo vio a una asombrada Juvia con su brazo extendido sobre él.

—W-wow… —Juvia murmuro.

—¿¡Que Mierda Juvia!?

—Ah… ¡ah! ¡Juvia lo siente Natsu-san! Pero Juvia tenía curiosidad, y quería ver la transformación de nuevo —respondió Juvia avergonzada jugando con sus dedos índices.

Natsu por su parte solo la quedo viendo confundida.

En eso Juvia coloca ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y comienza a juguetear con ellas.

—¿Q-que… que estás haciendo?

Juvia soltó una risita —son suaves.

—¿¡En serio…!? —dijo Mira y se acerco también─ ¡Vaya! Tienes razón.

En eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta unas manos aparecieron por entre sus brazos y apretaron firme pero delicadamente los pechos de la Dragonslayer.

—¿¡Que Mierda!?

—Hmn… creo eres una talla más pequeña que yo —dijo Cana pensativa mientras masajeaba sus pechos, ciertamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a esta versión femenina de Natsu.

—si… gracias… —dijo Natsu rodando sus ojos hacia arriba claramente fastidiada.— podrías quitarme las manos de encima por favor —Agrego tratando de Cana la soltara.

Cana soltó sus pechos pero rápidamente se posiciono delante de ella y con un rápido movimiento abrió el cierre de casaca dejando a la vista sus bien dotados pechos.

—OOHhhh! —gritaron todos los hombres colectivamente.

—GYAahhh! ¡Mis ojos!

—¡¿Enana por qué?!

Solo dos personas gritaron diferente a los demás, esos eran Gray y Gajeel los cuales habían sido pinchados en ambos ojos por sus novias Lucy y Levy respectivamente y ahora estaban retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

—¡Cana-san! —Chillo Juvia.

—¡Cana! —la reprendió Mirajane. Para después alejarla del Dragonslayer y cubrirla de nuevo con su ropa.— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto.

—¡Queee! ¡Solo quería saber cómo era su cuerpo, ya sabes sus medidas! —se explico Cana— ¿acaso no tenias algo de curiosidad?

—¡NO!

Natsu por su parte solo subió con total calma su cierre y dirigió su mirada al resto del gremio solo para ver a la gran mayoría de los hombres con la cara roja y el algunos casos con la nariz sangrando. Natsu retrocedió con una expresión de disgusto.

—¡Malditos degenerados no olviden que aun soy un hombre! —exclamo. Ante eso la gran mayoría desvió su mirada avergonzados.

—Ugh… Ok si eso es todo entonces yo me tengo que ir—dijo Natsu levantándose

—¿Un momento a dónde vas? —Pregunto Cana.

—A mi casa, tengo que lavarme con ese jabón. No quiero transformarme en medio de la calle solo por que empezó a llover o alguien arrojo agua intencional o accidentalmente sobre mí. Realmente quiero evitar atraer atención innecesaria. —explico con seriedad.

Makarov asintió comprensivo —Ya veo, bueno, puedes marcharte. —Natsu solo asintió y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —pregunto de repente Cana haciendo que Natsu se detuviera en frente las puertas.

—Claro, por que no —agrego encogiendo los hombros. Ante eso Cana cerró su puño en satisfacción y rápidamente lo alcanzo en la puerta y juntos salieron del gremio.

—¡Ah! ¡Esperen! ¡Juvia también quiere ir! —agrego mientras corría detrás de ellos.

Y el gremio quedo en silencio.

—Cielos… ese idiota nunca tiene un descanso — dijo Gray tomando asiento en uno de los bancos cercanos refregándose los ojos.

—Así parece ser —agrego Makarov rascándose su barba, para después dar una aspirada a su pipa.

—aunque me pregunto, ¿a se referiría con atención innecesaria? —dijo Mira con un dedo en su barbilla.

—Seguramente se refería a ese tal Jason de «Sorcerer Magazine» —respondió Laxus— ya sabes que ese tipo esta algo obsesionado con Natsu y esto sería algo muy jugoso para dejarlo pasar, en especial si se trata de ese idiota.

—En eso tienes razón, seguramente no lo dejaría en paz —agrego Mira con una sonrisa preocupada. Natsu no soportaba a los reporteros, en especial a Jason.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y volvió a trabajar junto con Kinana en el bar.


End file.
